novarefugefandomcom-20200213-history
Screamer Ball
Screamer Ball is a popular sport in the galaxy of Nova Refuge. History Civillian Screamer Ball The popular sport in Nova Refuge, Screamer Ball, is derived from the classic and historical game of Dodgeball. Because it is quite easy to pick something up and throw it at each other (like grenades), Dodgeball lives on today, but has become more technologically advanced. Specifically, it was the invention of hover technology that brought about the game now known as Screamer Ball. The Screamer Ball is the size of a basketball, but is made of an extremely durable material – sometimes even duranium – and is fitted with a hoverpad so that it remains about a meter off the ground at all times. This hoverpad is designed so that it will maintain the momentum created by any outside force that acts upon it. Meaning that, when hit, the ball moves in the direction it that it was struck, but the engine inside it maintains its velocity so that it never slows. If it is then hit by another object, the hoverpad will automatically switch direction, but attempt to maintain its speed as much as possible or even increase it, making each round end at extreme speeds. The Screamer Ball is also programmed to automatically maneuver back into the playing field if it exits the pre-set boundaries. Since this was originally accomplished by setting the ball not to travel a certain radius from a device that was placed in the center of the field, Screamer Ball fields are traditionally perfectly round. This feature is often used by players to “bounce” the ball off of the invisible “walls” so that it comes at the opponent from an unexpected angle. The name Screamer Ball came about because the original hoverballs made a screaming sound when they moved. Since the sound has now become traditional, most modern Screamer Balls feature a mechanism to create this sound, such as canals in the ball’s surface that act as whistles when air moves through them. Similar canals are sometimes installed in the Screamer Mauls that are often used to strike the ball back and forth between players. Originally, Screamer Ball was played by simply striking the ball between a number of well-armored players until only one person was left standing. Later, variations were created that included team gameplay and goal nets, making the game more along the lines of Hockey. Today, both versions are played professionally and official international championships exist for each, with the latter version being referred to as “Team Screamer Ball” or merely “Team Screamer.” Military Screamer Ball Due to its extremely fast-past nature, requiring quick thinking, sharp senses, and lightning reflexes, the military soon saw a use for Screamer Ball as training. It is now played both officially and unofficially by soldiers of all factions (even some Native ones). While some merely play the regular, civilian form of the game, others prefer to make it a bit more vicious. The idea of an ultra-violent version of Screamer Ball was first brought about by the Xarkon government during their reign over Zygbar, in order to make Screamer Ball tournaments more enticing to the Zygbari people (who were often too busy actually killing each other in clan wars and rebellions to play a silly sports game). It worked, and the sport remains the official government-sanctioned form of recreation under the rule of Chancellor O’Donnell. Many less civilized individuals in the other Big Four nations flock to Zygbar to watch or even participate in these violent Screamer games, and they are sometimes performed officially in Xarkon as well. This ultra-violent Screamer Ball, often called Bloody Screamer by more civilized individuals, works by augmenting the ball itself with increased speed and often increased firepower, including electric shock devices and even guns that fire rubber bullets. Serious injury can sometimes result. The Slashrim and some members of Grimm’s Army sometimes play an even more extreme variation called Death Screamer, in which ball is edged with sharp blades. In either version, players have been known to be seriously injured, permanently crippled, or killed. Rules Rules of civillian Screamer Ball Equipment *1 or more "Screamer" Balls (Mandatory) *“Screamer Maul” (A heavy reinforced hammer/bat to hit the Screamer Ball with - Mandatory) *Protection (Specific armor includes “Screamer Muffler 100-200 series”, made of tough, pliable material, such as hardened rubber or leather) *1 or more goal nets. (used for Team Screamer only) How to Play Amount of Players: 2+ (preferably more) If the game is Free For All Screamer Ball, the players first position themselves so that there is an even amount of space between each individual. Then, one or more Screamer Balls are released into the playing field. Every player must dodge or deflect the balls that come toward him, preferably redirecting them toward his opponents. If a player is knocked off their feet (meaning their knees, rear end or anything beyond touches the ground) they are OUT. The game is played until only one player is left standing, at which point he is declared the victor. If the game is Team Screamer Ball, then a net is set up for each team (there can be more than two), and one or more balls are released into the field (usually more than one). Each team defends their goal while trying to direct the ball into the goal of the opposing team. However, the knock-out rule is still in effect, meaning that the game is won either when one team reaches the desired score, OR when they successfully knock everyone in the opposing team off their feet. NOTE: Due to the high speed of the ball, games can end quickly, so both game types usually involve multiple rounds. Also, there is usually a lag time between when the next-to-last player is knocked off his feet and when the balls are disabled. If, during this time, one of the balls knocks the remaining player off his feet as well, then the ball wins. Rules of military Screamer Ball Equipment *1 or more "Screamer" Balls (Mandatory) *“Screamer Maul” (A heavy reinforced hammer/bat to hit the Screamer Ball with - Mandatory) *Protection (Sometimes standard Muffler armor, but often military-grade combat armor) How to Play Amount of Players: 2+ (preferably more) The rules are much the same as standard Free For All Screamer Ball, but with one notable variation: if the player is knocked off his feet, he is allowed to get back up and keep playing. Only when he is knocked unconscious, is too injured to resume play, or is outright killed, is he out of the game. Again, the last man standing is the victor… but more often than in regular Screamer, the winner is all too often the ball. Category:Lore